


La confesión. O como un viaje a la otra dimensión debió ser la primera opción.

by AsallamVago



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BL, Gay, Homo, Other, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsallamVago/pseuds/AsallamVago
Summary: Ya está. Saga va a pedir la mano de Mu a su queridísimo Patriarca.¡¿Está demente?!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	La confesión. O como un viaje a la otra dimensión debió ser la primera opción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Estoy haciendo un ejercicio de escritura porque hace muuuchíííísimo que no escribo. Así que qué mejor que experimentar que con mis poderosísimos Caballeros del Zodiaco. A ver que sale.  
> Los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo autor. Solo los he tomado para divertirme y denigrarlos un poco con mis babosadas. En fin.  
> ¿Ya dije que esto es un BL?  
> Ahora si, la sandeces empiezan.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

\- ...finalmente, en la zona norte del campo de entrenamiento hubo una pequeña trifulca entre las aprendices de amazonas que fueron reclutadas este año. No pasó a mayores, pero la amazona a cargo tuvo que intervenir.

\- ¿Por qué discutieron? - preguntó el Patriarca sin dejar de observar al hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio frente a él, mientras el joven a su lado explicaba su reporte del día. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Saga estaba embobado con Mu, ni siquiera lo disimulaba. Estaba tan concentrado que ni se había percatado que Shion le miraba a él, atestiguando la silenciosa devoción que le profesaba al Caballero de Aries: el siempre gesto duro en el Caballero de Géminis se desdibujaba para dar paso a algo parecido a un suspiro. Era imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, aparecía cada que su alumno estaba cerca, cada que era nombrado. Cuando - de repente - Saga parecía recordarle.

Era fascinante como ese hombre de semblante serio y de pocas palabras parecía volcar su mundo entero hacia Mu. Como todo a su alrededor dejaba de tener importancia y como le juraba completo fervor solo por el mero hecho de existir.

Todo eso tras esos ojos impávidos.

Y Mu...

Examinó de reojo a su alumno. El joven seguía explicando sin un atisbo de incomodidad. No estaba al tanto de lo que provocaba en el Caballero de Géminis. O lo disimulaba muy bien.

\- Esto... - Shion apuntó con un dedo una región al azar del mapa que su alumno había extendido en el espacio reducido que le permitía el escritorio repleto de libros, montañas de hojas, piezas de armaduras, herramientas y un sinfín de cosas más. El despacho en sí ya era un lío - ¿Qué me dices de aquí?

\- ¿El coliseo?

\- Si - volvió su atención a Saga, esperando una reacción - ¿Cómo van las remodelaciones del sector sur? - apenas se había percatado qué era lo que había señalado en el mapa.

Qué bueno era tener el don de la improvisación.

\- Permítame...

Mu se inclinó sobre el escritorio para intentar llegar a la montaña de documentos que estaba al otro extremo. Apoyó una mano en un espacio libre del escritorio, casi recostándose sobre él - sin pensarlo, Saga se balanceó hacia adelante -, y estiró el otro brazo para alcanzar las hojas donde estaba la información requerida. Shion abrió ligeramente los párpados cuando Saga retuvo el aire en el momento en que Mu, regresando a su posición, se llevó algunos mechones lilas atrás de la oreja. El ligero agarre del listón, con el que sujetaba su cabello, había permitido que se le resbalaran varias hebras en el momento en que se había estirado sobre el escritorio.

Ese movimiento de manos, nada del otro mundo, le había arrancado la respiración a su espectador silencioso.

\- Las fracturas en las murallas del ala oeste están al sesenta por ciento - leyó Mu inclinando ligeramente el rostro para leer lo más importante del documento, varias hojas atrás de la portada - En una semana más se completará el trabajo. Aún hay algunos atrasos en materiales y mano de obra, lo normal. En cuanto al equipo de construcción tenemos...

Que oportuna coincidencia tener al par de caballeros a la misma hora.

Saga recién llegaba de una misión de cinco meses a Japón. Después de dejar algunas cosas en el templo de Géminis y sacar a patadas a su gemelo que se había adueñado de su habitación en su ausencia, lo primero que hizo fue ir directo a la cámara Patriarcal para reportarse. Shion lo recibió, como era lo habitual.

Minutos después, tocaron a la puerta del despacho. Mu saludó con formalidad a Saga con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió de largo hacia el escritorio del Patriarca, para iniciar con su reporte del día, ignorando a partir de ese momento la presencia del caballero de Géminis. Shion alzó los hombros despreocupado - Si, había agendando a esa hora con Mu pero, bueno, ya no había mucho qué hacer- e invitó a Saga a tomar asiento, esperando que el ambiente de pronto incómodo entre ambos caballeros, se relajase.

Aunque en realidad la molestia venía directamente de su siempre leal y sereno alumno. Saga estaba tan encantado de encontrárselo que pasaba por alto el ser tratado con recelo.

Pero, vamos, que reunirse los tres en la misma habitación no había sido a propósito.

O quizá sí, quien sabe.

Shion estaba interesado en lo que Saga tenía que contar. En parte por la importancia de la misión y, por otro lado, en cómo le había ido con su viaje espiritual.

Athena, en su infinita misericordia, velaba por todos sus caballeros. Las crueles batallas se habían quedado atrás. Los dioses descansaban, los tiempos de guerra habían cesado - por ahora -. La oportunidad de cuidar el mundo que ella tanto amaba era muestra de su perdón. El estar aquí, después de ser sentenciados por los dioses, era prueba de la redención.

Pero había caballeros, como el buen Saga, que aún eran atormentados por sus acciones del pasado. Por lo que, cada cierto tiempo, Athena les encomendaba la misión de explorar el mundo y encontrar la paz que necesitaban. Entre sus tareas también estaba ser guardián del lugar que se les encomendaba y contribuir con su cuidado. Y también, el hallar a los nuevos portadores de alguna de las 88 armaduras cada que las constelaciones se los señalaban.

En esa ocasión, después de reclutar a algunos aprendices - aspirantes a la armadura de Géminis - en su viaje por algunos rincones de Grecia, el grupo viajó a Japón para encontrarse con su diosa. Durante esos cinco meses, Saga había cumplido sus deberes como guardián de Athena mientras su grupo de aprendices decidía si encomendarían sus vidas a la diosa. Y también, durante ese tiempo, Saga aprendió mucho sobre sí mismo y sobre la vida.

Y que el momento que se vive es el ahora.

Shion ya sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones.

Pero...

No había rencor, sabía por qué, las cosas que sucedieron, dieron ese giro atroz aquella noche en Star Hill. Le conocía, le había visto crecer. Y después de la oportunidad de Athena, le había visto retomar su cauce. Sentía consideración por él y por cada uno de los caballeros que comandaba.

Pero...

Sonrió.

"Saga, mi olvidadizo Saga".

Había ternura benevolente en su pensamiento.

Aunque... quizás, en realidad si lo había olvidado.

¿Por qué no darle el beneficio de la duda?

La otra noche estaba muy ebrio, tal vez los recuerdos se le habían quedado en la cruda del día siguiente y por eso actuaba esa manera.

¿Acaso era necesario recordárselo? No quería lastimarle, pero tampoco quería que esa ilusión atormentase a su anhelante corazón.

Ah, qué hacer, qué hacer.

De pronto él también había olvidado que miraba fijamente a Saga, y cuando se percató ya sus miradas se habían encontrado.

La sorpresa en los ojos del caballero de Géminis le causó gracia. Le miraba cómo un niño que hubiesen descubierto en medio de una travesura. Su espalda se irguió y cuando Shion le sonrió indulgente, Saga desvió la mirada.

\- Maestro... - Mu le llamó. Shion logró distinguir el reproche en su voz - en cuanto a lo demás, es necesario que la conversación sea...- por primera vez, y desde que había entrado a la habitación, miró a Saga - en privado.

La pedrada se le resbaló al buen caballero de Géminis quien ahora se hacía el sordo o simplemente no entendía que prácticamente se le estaba corriendo. Pero ¿qué más daba? Estaba muy avergonzado como para no escuchar nada que no fuese a su corazón latir con fuerza.

Pero también se sentía contrariado. Podía percibir el cosmos compasivo de Shion reconfortándole. Cuando alzó la cabeza, el mayor le miraba con algo parecido a la pena, disculpándose en silencio.

El Patriarca suspiró quedamente y se puso de pie. Involuntariamente, Saga hizo lo mismo. Observó al hombre salir tras de todo el lío de su desordenado escritorio y encaminarse hacia él, con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Saga - Shion puso una mano sobre el hombro del otro - lo lamento, tendremos que dejar nuestra conversación para después.

\- Entiendo - la serenidad con la que le trataba le hacía sentir cómodo. Atrás había quedado la vergüenza y la impotencia. Sentía incluso que podía disculparse con Mu, en caso de que le hubiese importunado con su sigiloso asedio.

Pero Shion le detuvo.

\- Eres un buen hombre Saga de Géminis - las palabras del Patriarca eran serenas y muy amables, pero el agarre en su hombro se contrajo.

Una ráfaga de viento le envolvió y en un parpadeo, ambos se encontraban al inicio de las escalinatas que llevaban al templo Patriarcal, tras pasar el templo de Piscis. La túnica y el largo cabello del Patriarca aún se movían suavemente, como si flotase. Cuando sus pies y ropaje tocaron el suelo, el agarre con el que sujetaba el hombro de Saga, se suavizó.

\- ¿Recuerdas la noche de tu despedida, antes de partir? - Preguntó de pronto Shion.

Ir directo al punto, eso era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Pero, aún con el efecto de la teletransportación sorpresiva y afectado por la última mirada de Mu antes de aparecer y desaparecer en otro lugar, Saga sentía que la confusión que le oprimía el pecho era una advertencia de que algo se le había escapado de las manos.

Vagos recuerdos llegaron de esa noche: el inicio de la cena, las palabras de sus camaradas, el deseo de despedirse personalmente de Mu aunque su interacción, durante mucho tiempo - incluso después de ocho años cumplidos desde que Athena les había permitido volver a la vida - fuese casi nula.

Recuerdos del nerviosismo y la cobardía que le dominaban al pensar en hablar con el joven. Las burlas de su gemelo, el abucheo de Death, el silencioso juicio de Shura y los consejos superfluos de Afrodita, el grupo con el normalmente pasaba de vez en cuando el rato, justo como esa vez. El de estar los cinco en un rincón del templo de Géminis, mientras la reunión se llevaba a cabo.

Imágenes más lúcidas de la noche estrepitosa. El correr de las horas, el consejo de sus camaradas para "darse valor". El ir y venir de botellas. Las ansias y el ímpetu hormigueando en sus manos, zumbando en sus oídos, quemándole la garganta. Se vio a si mismo ponerse de pie, tambaleante, decidido, increíblemente poderoso y altivo, mientras sus compañeros de parranda se reían de todo y de nada, ebrios y perdidos como él.

Aquí venía, el desenlace.

Y allá fue, dispuesto a reclamar su lugar en esa mesa a unos cuantos metros, reclamar su lugar a lado de ese precioso chico de gesto cándido y aura etérea. Se acercó a zancadas, ignorando que a cada paso la imagen frente a él se distorsionaba y se recreaba nuevamente, como ondas en el agua. Caminó lento, pero seguro, chocando de vez en cuando con algunos hombros que se encontraban a su paso. Escuchó a lo lejos - lejísimos - la queja de Aldebarán y se sacudió el agarre de esa fuerte mano que le quiso detener. Milo o quizá Aioria, detuvieron al caballero de Tauro, evitando un enfrentamiento, y alguno de ellos le interceptó para preguntarle quien sabe qué cosa, pero le hizo a un lado porque a partir de ese momento los ojos verdes - y otro par más de miradas - se fijaron en él, en su arrogante presencia y en sus acciones.

De una zancada más terminó con la distancia. Solo la mesa le detenía, pero no era necesario mandarla a volar, porque ya tenía su atención.

Mierda, estaba precioso esa noche. Recién llegado de Jamir, acostumbraba a traer consigo alguna que otra prenda tradicional. Los bordados y la suave tela reposando sobre su cuerpo cándido era una imagen que quería grabarse en los ojos. Tan así, que su mirada se volvió más intensa, tan fija, que, por un instante, todo se oscureció y la luz de un escenario vacío se encendió solo y sobre ellos.

Segundos eternos de silencio. Los verdes ojos impasibles, los viridián chispeando el fulgor de un corazón acelerado.

\- Buenas noches Saga.

Y como si fuese un tronar de dedos, esa voz trajo de nuevo la luz y se vio a si mismo de nuevo en la tercera casa del Santuario. Sus sordos oídos retomaron el sonido de la música de fondo, los murmullos de sus invitados, el carraspeo de alguien y un eco lejano que no supo descifrar.

Su campo de visión se abrió y al fin se percató de la presencia de aquel otro que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Mu. Ese que de repente había hablado y había roto el espejismo de su idilio encantador.

Entonces le enfrentó.

\- Sue-g-gro... - pronunció lo mejor que pudo. Alguien se carcajeó y otro espectador ahogó la risa del imprudente gritándole que se callara - Sue...suegro de Aries - volvió a pronunciar, creyendo que esta vez sí que había dicho bien el nombre. Ah, se sentía tan orgulloso. Esta vez nadie rio - quiero pedir su permiso para...

Wow, el suelo se movió y tambaleó. Dio un paso atrás y logró mantenerse en pie. Los espectadores estaban al borde del suspenso.

\- Saga, vamos amigo - Aioros fue el valiente que intentó detener la inminente masacre que se avecinaba. Él estaba al tanto de todo, de ambos bandos, y solo quería evitar que eso se saliera de control. Le abrazó por los hombros, en gesto fraternal - estás un poco ebrio, ven conmigo, no pasa nada.

¿Ebrio? ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

¡No estaba ebrio, por Athena! ¿Qué tenían todos que intentaban arruinarle el momento?!

Aioros logró tirar de Saga, tratando de que se calmase. Pero Saga giró su cabeza y miró hacia atrás, hacia el chico del que iba alejándose.

No otra vez. No esta vez.

De un fuerte tirón, se quitó a Aioros de encima y corrió ignorando el llamado de su camarada. Tomó impulso y saltó sobre la mesa ante la sorpresa de unos y la vergüenza ajena de otros.

La mesa se balanceó peligrosamente, pero logró mantenerse en su lugar, no así la mayor parte de lo que había encima, que fue a dar al suelo y sobre las personas que estaban sentadas, incluyendo a Mu, quien quedó bañado de vino y bocadillos a medio comer.

La vajilla cayó estrepitosamente, rompiéndose en pedazos. El suelo se encharcó y el mantel y la atmósfera se oscurecieron en ese instante.

De pie, y desde la altura de un dios omnipresente, Saga soltó la bomba.

\- ¡Suegro de Aries, quiero pedir su permiso para cortejar a Mu! Y si aún con eso me lo niega, entonces yo...

\- Saga, basta. - le cortó Mu, y algo en su voz, a pesar de su gesto sereno, le estrujó el pecho y ahogó el desborde de su pasión - Yo ya...

\- ...tiene a alguien. - la candorosa voz de Shion le regresó al presente.

El rostro del otro tan cerca del suyo le tomó desprevenido. Los ojos magentas tenían el ladino brillo de un cazador sigiloso. Su cuerpo se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, retomando la distancia que le exigía su espacio personal. Shion observó sus torpes movimientos en silencio, sin permitirle una tregua.

Era la misma mirada... y la misma sonrisa de aquella noche, ¡cómo olvidarla!

No fue suficiente retroceder, a medida que llegaban los últimos recuerdos, el peso de la vergüenza caía sobre su cuerpo. Poco a poco, la fuerza de sus piernas cedió y de pronto se vio de cuclillas, con el rostro oculto entre las manos.

¡Pero qué noche!

¡¿Pero qué mierda había hecho?!

El Patriarca se inclinó frente a él, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, compadecido por los sentimientos de ese chico. ¿Al final lo había avergonzado? lamentablemente así era. Ojalá hubiera sido de diferente manera.

\- ¡Saga, hijo de puta!

Shion ni siquiera intentó moverse cuando Kanon pasó volando sobre él y se dejó caer sobre su aturdido gemelo. Ambos chicos fueron a dar a varios metros, desparramados sobre el suelo. El primero en reaccionar fue Kanon, tomando del cuello de la camisa al otro para sacudirlo como un desquiciado.

\- ¡Lo sabía, sabía que no lo había soñado! ¡Sabía que te había escuchado decir que ibas a ir a hablar con el viejo!

Kanon podía ser un idiota, pero no un estúpido. Ni sordo. Hacía apenas dos horas que se encontraba dormido en la mullida cama de la habitación que por azares del destino (y por su mala suerte en un piedra, papel y tijeras mortal) había perdido en contra de su hermano. La noche anterior se había ido de juerga y al regresar en la mañana esa cama se veía mucho mejor y más cómoda que la suya, repleta de montones y montones de ropa y cachivaches. Total, el cejudo de su hermano ni siquiera estaba.

De un momento a otro, fue lanzado al otro extremo de la habitación. Entre sueños, vislumbró la silueta de Saga que gritaba incoherencias de persona no ebria y quien sabe qué cosas más.

"Si bueno, ¿a quién le importa?" - pensó, mientras era exiliado de la habitación hacia el pasillo.

Y luego vinieron las fatídicas palabras:

"Hoy iré a pedirle permiso al Patriarca para cortejar a Mu".

"Cortejar" asjdghasjdghasjdgh. Saga era tan anticuado.

Como sea, Kanon estaba muy cansado como para ponerse a discutir sandeces. Se hizo un ovillo y se durmió sobre la alfombra, riéndose entre sueños de su gemelo.

Ese Saga, era un estúpido. Si no fuera porque lo conocía, y había sido testigo de su humillación pública de la otra vez, pensaría que su hermano no se acordaba de lo que había pasado aquella...

Abrió los ojos alarmado. Se reincorporó de un salto y salió corriendo del templo de Géminis, medio crudo y a medio vestir.

¡Claro que conocía al cabrón! ¡Maldita genética mala copa!

Lamentablemente para él, ese pequeño pestañeo, antes de volver a la realidad, había sido de casi una hora después de que su hermano hubiese salido del templo. Como pudo, se lanzó hacia las escaleras, corriendo con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus tambaleantes piernas. Sus camaradas solo le vieron el polvo al entrar y salir de cada uno de los templos. Y cuando dejó atrás al último de ellos, casi como si de un milagro se tratase, frente a él a pareció el imbécil monigote que era su gemelo.

Regresando entonces al presente, Kanon estaba que se vomitaba encima de su hermano.

\- ¡Maldito mala copa! - se quejó el medio crudo, sacudiendo a un ausente Saga - ¡¿Es que quieres que el vejete nos expulse del Santuario?! ¡¿Eso quieres?! - más zarandeos - ¡menos mal que te encontré antes de que subieras al templo Patriarcal para que hicieras el ridículo otra vez!

Con lo poco que le permitía su estado etílico, jaló del brazo a su hermano, con dirección hacia los templos. Y entonces fue ahí cuando se encontró con Shion, aún agazapado, con las manos en las rodillas y observándoles.

"Me cago en Saga".

Soltó al peso muerto que era su gemelo y este se escurrió de cara al suelo. No hizo nada por evitarlo, desde hacía un rato que parecía haberse perdido en un viaje a otra dimensión, una en la que aún tuviese su orgullo intacto. Por lo que definitivamente, Kanon estaba solo.

La borrachera se le bajó al suelo cuando el Patriarca se puso de pie.

"¡Me cago en el puto de Saga!"

Su cuerpo se tensó, el silencio del Patriarca se sentía como una ventisca de frío calcinante (?). Intentó hablar, pero la lengua se le paralizó, junto con todos sus músculos, cuando el sereno rostro de su Patriarca se suavizó aún más.

"Hola Athena, soy yo de nuevo..."

Y cerró los ojos.

\- Lleva a Saga de regreso al templo de Géminis, hoy ha sido un día algo pesado para él - Shion se sacudió el polvo de su ropa - Creo que...

Guardó silencio. Sin moverse, su mirada se dirigió hacia lo alto de la escalinata, donde podía vislumbrarse el templo Patriarcal.

En su oscuridad, el gemelo pudo escuchar un sugerente suspiro.

\- En fin... - un segundo suspiro hizo estremecer a Kanon - ...hasta luego, mis fieles santos.

Quizá fueron minutos, pero cuando por fin el chico tuvo el coraje de abrir uno de sus ojos, hacía un tiempo ya que Shion había desaparecido.

Entonces se vio en medio de la plazoleta, entre las escaleras que se dirigían al templo Patriarcal y las que bajaban al templo de Piscis. La suave brisa traía el perfume de los jardines de rosas cercanos y revolvía sus despeinados cabellos y los de su hermano de cara al suelo. Era ya medio día, ninguna nube sobre ellos oscurecía el azul del cielo y lo que restaba de ese día parecía augurar algo extraordinario.

Y en medio de todo ese ambiente de ensueño, vomitó.

Vomitó todo lo que su tenso cuerpo le permitió, el alivio de sentirse respirando y los retazos de la borrachera de la noche anterior también apoyaron. Se dio el lujo de expulsar sonoras arcadas, a modo de sinfonía de medio día. Y cuando por fin sacó todo lo que el estrés y el temblor tenían para vaciar, sintió que su estómago se reducía y los puñetazos de su hígado se volvían algo lejano y efímero.

¿Qué...había... sido... eso?

¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?!

Una mano temblorosa se sujetó a su tobillo.

La respiración de Kanon aún se encontraba acelerada, por lo que sus gritos se redujeron a un soplido de hastío y recelo. Se pasó la mano por la boca y se limpió esta en el cabello de su gemelo.

\- ¿Q-quién.. - murmuró Saga, sujetando con más fuerza el tobillo de Kanon y sin poder despegar el rostro del suelo.

Kanon a duras penas le prestaba atención, ya tenía suficiente de toda esa mierda. Lo único que quería era largarse de ahí y dormir hasta la semana siguiente. De ser posible, abrazado a la amazona más tetona del Santuario.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero el agarre de su hermano lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sus manos evitaron que se rompiera la nariz en el camino.

Furioso, volvió su rostro hacia Saga, alzando la otra pierna para sacarle la mierda de una patada.

Pero el mayor se le adelantó, con una última muestra de su inminente sagacidad.

\- ¡¿Quién es la pareja de Mu?! - gritó desesperado, alzando su desencajado rostro y con los ojos enrojecidos.

Kanon le regaló un gesto cansado de incredulidad, mientras su tobillo era estrujado y sus manos se manchaban con el vómito y la bilis del suelo.

Alzó la mirada al cielo e inhaló profundamente.

Saga se quedó ahí, esperando una respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Y pos eso es todo amikos. Este oneshot me ha costado, hace mucho que no escribo y he perdido mucho la agilidad de idealizar escenarios y momentos. Pero Saint Seiya es la inspiración para mis babosadas (chale, pobrecitos). Tengo otro oneshot inspirado en este (quizá una segunda parte) por que la neta, me quede con ganas de escribir guarradas. Amenazo con subirlo, nomás agarro inspiración y valor.
> 
> Y si, la pareja principal es esa.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
